


But You Did

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Mama May and her Ducklings, Tumblr Prompt, post 5x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: Prompt:  Hi! By the way I love your writing it's just so perfect: and I wanted to suggest an idea of fitz being protective after 5x18 because that would just be so cute.





	But You Did

It took hours to get the machine and Gravitonium onto the Zephyr and even longer to get Fitz, Jemma, and Elena through medical. Jemma insisted they not take off until she could examine Fitz and Elena to ensure they didn’t need a hospital right away. 

And now that they were in the air and the auto pilot was set May went to make the rounds herself. 

She left the bridge first coming to the small office for the Director, Daisy inside giving Coulson a report on the situation. May met the younger woman’s eyes and gave a slight nod. Her own conversation with Coulson could wait until they got home. 

Medical was next, May surprised to only find Elena sleeping peacefully on one of the beds. An IV feeding her pain medication and a light sedative. Fitz unable to help her until they returned to the Lighthouse and proper tools. May took a moment to study her chart and make sure she was comfortable. Another conversation to have back at the Lighthouse.

May glanced at the empty beds in the bay, surprised that Fitz wasn’t in one of them as well, Jemma at his side watching him like a hawk. She’d seen the way Fitz had been cradling his ribs and from the snippets of conversations suspected he could have some cracked or broken ribs from Ruby’s beating. 

“They went to a bunk,” an agent said as he came in with a fresh bag of fluids for Elena. 

May nodded her thanks and headed to the small hallway of bunks and going to the one at the end. While no one had assigned bunks on the Zephyr, each team member had their preferred one that others respected and never took. 

She knocked lightly and got no response. It didn’t surprise her, the pair had to be exhausted after everything they’d been through. She was about to leave when she heard a small, strangled sob come from behind the door. 

She didn’t want to intrude on a private moment but just wanted to make sure they were okay. Cracking the door just enough to peer inside. 

The pair was huddled on the bed, Fitz sitting upright supported by a mountain of pillows that no doubt meant every other bunk in the hall was missing theirs. In his arms Jemma was fast asleep. Fitz held her tight has tears streamed into her hair. A quick glance to the nightstand and the two pills sitting there indicating Fitz hadn’t taken the sedative with Jemma. 

She knocked a bit louder again as she entered the room, Fitz’s head snapping up at the sound as he pulled Jemma even closer, shielding her best he could, before he visibly relaxed at the site of May. 

“I couldn’t protect her,” he blurted out with another sob. “I know I shouldn’t have helped them but I just couldn’t let them hurt her, not again.” 

May quickly crossed the small room and put a comforting hand on his leg. 

“It’s okay Fitz, no one blames you. It was an impossible situation.” May said gently.

FItz shook his head “I wouldn’t be so sure about that with the others,” he said and forced himself to take a few calming breaths. 

“If I couldn’t protect her May how am I supposed to protect them?”

May felt her eyebrows shoot up, “Them?”

“Jemma...our daughter. I couldn’t protect her either, in the future. She was killed when her own child was so young, she died carrying on for us, I couldn’t protect her....” Fitz said again. 

It took a few moments but the pieces quickly fell into place. Deke has lost his mother young and had become oddly protective of Fitzsimmons since their wedding. Following Jemma around every chance he got. Then there were the eyes, Fitz and Deke were nearly carbon copies of one another.

“You did protect her Fitz,” May said nodding to Jemma safely wrapped in his arms. “She is right there in your arms. You kept her safe, just like she kept you safe, and you both got out of there alive. You were right in what Hale would be after and where it was. You delayed Ruby from getting into the device by hours. Allowed us to be there when she came out and she didn’t take it all in.” 

Fitz took another shaky breath but didn’t say anything as he kissed the top of Jemma’s head. 

May picked up the pills and held them out to Fitz. He looked reluctant to let Jemma go even to do this but the stern look from May finally got him to relent. 

Satisfied he’d actually swallowed them and would be asleep with Jemma soon May rose. “I don’t know much about what the future holds, but I do know you have crossed time and space for her. I know she pulled you from the bottom of the ocean. I know you two made it to the Lighthouse. I know you two built that machine that got us home. You have a brave, beautiful, daughter who carried on our mission and had a son that tried to sacrifice himself to get a handful of strangers home to save the world.” 

Fitz looked at her with a small questioning look, it was the first time anyone outside of Jemma had spoken positively of his Grandson. 

May offered a small smile of her own. “Let’s just say I’m not completely surprised by that revelation.” 

“For you two to have made it that far...for your family to made it that far means that you do protect her Fitz. Even more you gave your daughter everything you could so that she could have a better life when we break the loop, and we will break the loop.” 

“I can’t lose her,” Fitz whispered as his eyes grew heavy. The pills acting quickly in his exhaustion. 

“You won’t,” May assured.

“I won’t,” Fitz said as he finally relaxed into the pillows once more with his head resting atop Jemma’s head as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
